


A Mind of Darkness and Depression

by demonsnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Dysphoria, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsnight/pseuds/demonsnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place for me to post my poems about my experiences, thoughts and emotions. They are dark, very rarely will it be happy, but I hope you enjoy none-the-less</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind of Darkness and Depression

Life goes on  
And yet again it seems that I’m left behind  
People move on  
And here I am, forgotten again  
Who am I?  
I do not know  
I’m told over and over I’m lazy and selfish  
I work hard, yet get nowhere  
I’ve come to the comfort of one thing  
A blade to my skin, skin stained red  
It’s hypnotizing, I can’t look away  
All the pain I’m feeling feels far, far away  
When suddenly the feeling is gone and no more  
I add another cut, just one more  
And the cycle continues, till the floor is pooled with blood  
The sting brings me back to where I am  
I’m suddenly conscious again  
And when the day has come and gone  
And the next one starts again  
I feel as though my life should end  
And the cycle starts all over again


End file.
